


【LL】【南黛】魚叉

by toratomo



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 03:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18295889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toratomo/pseuds/toratomo
Summary: 此篇是2017年十月參加かなダイ合本《Songs of you》的文章，詢問過主催夜嵐大大之後，現在公開發表，作為分享。當初的本宣和合本網站地雷警告：一方結婚生子文中歌曲：James Arthur, Emeli Sandé - Roses





	【LL】【南黛】魚叉

　　這麼說對鞠莉似乎很失禮，但黛雅確信自己最是不計一切想要換回的，大抵就是鞠莉出國留學的那段時光。  
　　──看著對方的臉下意識又想到了這些，感覺似乎更失禮了，見到故人便想起過往，卻是再自然不過的事情。她們約在高中時常去的快餐店，那些無憂的下課後；她仍然像以前一樣把薯條倒在餐巾紙上，抹去大部分鹽粒才入口，鞠莉還是喝咖啡，攪拌棒劃著不知第幾個圈，砂糖早已均勻溶解，直到一群學生推開店門，門上掛著的小風鈴發出叮叮噹噹的聲響，她的朋友才彷彿回過神來，抬頭看她。  
　　那個風鈴在她們還是學生時就掛在那裡了，害她一瞬間出現了自己看向門口的錯覺，遲到的幾個學妹們出現在那裡，說著「對不起、黛雅學姊」的模樣，宛如彩色電影一般鮮明。  
　　黛雅也抬起臉來，對上鞠莉的視線，她把口中食物吞下，拿起乾淨的餐巾擦了擦嘴。  
　　在自己沒心沒肺的結婚之後，鞠莉跟果南沒有在一起，當然沒有。她為了自己曾想過可能會這樣、甚至認真的希望事情會這麼發生，感到一陣羞愧，或許她表現在臉上了，鞠莉露出一絲想要安慰自己的神色。

　　這裡是座偏僻小鎮，青春落幕之後，幾乎大家都離開了。黛雅也曾經離開，而後回來，回來而後發覺自己再不會離開。她為了黑澤家離開，去取回體面的學歷，認識一個願意入贅整體也不差的男人，而後回來，回來也是為了家，儘管那時她在人群中一眼就看到果南閃爍的紫色眼睛，那時、那時，她還誤以為是為了自己。  
　　她的婚禮有兩個伴娘，當然一個是鞠莉，一個是果南。那一天她們除了寒暄以外沒有任何能稱之為對話的對話，一切都有點混亂，她不喜歡混亂，但父母親戚看起來都開心滿意，她也就理所當然的接受這一樁生命的喜事。隔天，她想去找果南說話，她沒有想好要講什麼，沒有計畫，那不像她，但在果南面前，自然會有她該說的話進入腦海，一向如此；然而雜務纏身的程度超乎想像，忙了一天，她沒有擠出時間來，第二天、第三天也如是。  
　　第四天就是蜜月旅行的啟程日，她急匆匆的跟所有人道別，對話又被挪後，她抱歉地看著果南，那人卻只朝她露出令人寬慰的微笑。她和丈夫去了義大利，一個月之後回來，大家都走了，在自家寺廟門口邊掃著地，花丸有點寂寞地對她說，黛雅學姊回來了，可是大家都走了。  
　　她和丈夫帶著禮物去浮潛用品店，松浦爺爺跟她說，果南上了遠洋漁船工作，說是想多多嘗試、有不一樣的人生經歷。她跟爺爺一起吃了點心，有一句沒一句地聊著往事，話題來到潛水上頭時，大概引起了男人們的熱情，她默默從對話中退出，望向落地窗外，那一片木頭露臺，自己和果南時常躺在上頭，不是白天──白天烈日毒辣，在晚上，晚上的時候，那裡安靜宜人，聽著海浪的聲音，頭上都是星星。  
　　一有時間，她就跑到店裡去，代替那個人陪著爺爺，內浦的生活步調非常悠閒，於是「一有時間」幾乎就變成了「三天兩頭」；家裡的工作若是告一段落，丈夫也會隨她前來，日子多了，他的潛水技術也越來越好。第二個孩子也出生以後，她就直接在落地窗邊擺了張嬰兒床，母親都笑她是想要佔領浮潛用品店嗎，不時塞各種點心禮盒給她，要她帶給松浦爺爺，「怎麼生個女兒越長大越失禮？」母親這麼碎念著。  
　　等到小女兒也能走穩路之後，有時她就帶著她們在小島上探險，踩進淺水區，在岩石隙縫間發現特別的植物，隔著距離觀看降落的海鳥。她爬下許多年前果南牽著她走過的岩塊，再小心地把兩個孩子都抱下來，記得就是在這個地方，她跟孩子講的浦島太郎的故事；她想到以前，果南拉著她跑來跑去，帶她看各種她從來沒見過的新奇事物，那時的她覺得，果南就好像會帶著她去海底龍宮的烏龜一樣，她開玩笑地說，果南同學，回來之後我會不會就變成老婆婆了？果南皺了皺鼻子，說她才不要當烏龜。  
　　「烏龜很可愛呀。」  
　　「對呀，很可愛，就像黛雅一樣。」  
　　想起來這些，她覺得自己就是一隻縮頭烏龜，果南原諒了她，原諒她躲在殼裡，原諒她執拗地稱呼她為「果南同學」。  
　　然而十七歲的她真的有害怕過，害怕龍宮裡的景色太美太好，看見了之後就要受到懲罰。  
　　她跟孩子們講故事，打趣地說，在這裡等，說不定真的可以等到願意載妳去海底探險的大烏龜，兩個敏感的無辜的孩子卻突然抓緊了她的衣服，哭著說不要，媽媽不要走，不要去龍宮，不要媽媽變成老婆婆。她說，不會的，媽媽不會離開妳們，然後抱緊她的孩子們。那時她想著，果南同學，妳看、妳看，我的孩子。她到現在居然還是在心裡叫那人果南同學。

　　那個人一直無消無息，彷彿丟棄了所有現代科技，沒人能主動聯繫上，很久才寄一點東西回來，大家都有，她的家人、Aqours的大家。黛雅收到她寄來的明信片，一共有四次，毫無預警地就躺在她的信箱裡，明信片極其普通，海洋的風景照，四張都用黑色原子筆歪歪斜斜地寫著「給黛雅」，卻沒有內容，分別寄自不同的港口。  
　　她收下那些明信片，猜想上面的風景是否就是那人親眼所見的景色，質問那四次皆是的一片空白。  
　　她繼續霸佔著浮潛用品店裡的一個位置，可以看到露臺的位置，儘管她幾乎不曾開窗踏到那上面去。  
　　從前，她在晚上偷溜過來淡島見果南，她們躺在那個露臺上，客廳裡當然都沒人了，她們從不把落地窗關上，反正室內終年瀰漫著海水鹹味，長長的窗簾便被海風吹起，大幅擺盪著。那時候她們接吻，十七歲的戀愛，她想，果南一定是顧慮了她，所以她們接吻，僅止於接吻。如果那個夜晚足夠乾燥、浪聲足夠熱情，黛雅就會放任慾火吞噬兩人，在雙唇交疊的瞬間，她揪住果南的領子──如果她穿著T恤，那就是直接揪住她的頭髮，動作粗魯地把她曳下來壓在自己身上，吻變得煽情潮濕，熱度不斷由身體發散，然後立刻被海風帶走，即使如此，想要冷下身子仍是難事一樁。她們緊緊擁抱，黛雅總是靠在果南耳邊，像是要說悄悄話，卻不出聲，只是吐息，因為她一直有秘密想要告訴對方，卻也一直沒有勇氣告訴對方；果南發出痛苦的哼吟，那時黛雅就更加地抱緊她，不讓交疊的身軀分開，等到對方不再顯露逃離之意，她便將雙手往下，帶著力道撫過對方因長久訓練肌肉緊緻的大腿，果南會閉緊了眼、屏住呼吸、全身顫抖，宛如落水之人。她喃喃道，果南同學、果南同學……  
　　──就好像自己做了什麼真的非常殘忍的事情才讓她這樣痛苦。  
　　──卻也好似因為自己真的如此殘忍，才化解了她身上另一種痛苦──那團她紫色眼睛裡化不開的瘀血。  
　　渾身僵硬的她壓在自己身上，當然不能稱之為舒適，給予痛苦的自己，也咬牙承受痛苦，果南的一條腿死死卡在她的兩腿之間，她迎合不推拒，卻無法接納，兩人僵持不下，感受著壓抑到哀怨的歡愉，安靜擁抱，就這樣等待銳利的情慾過去。  
　　黛雅很快樂自己是能讓果南痛苦的人，她很快樂自己就是這個讓果南痛苦的人。  
　　放鬆之後，果南撐起身體來，這時她睜開眼睛，黛雅就能看見那裡頭明顯的濕意，而後感受到前所未有的滿足，她們微微喘著氣，自己的眼睛也是濕潤的，視線並不清晰，但她卻能看出坐起身來俯視她的果南，是怎麼樣的表情──那其實就是放肆地做了一回之後的表情了吧。那個人用手指捲她的髮絲、觸上肩頭、極緩慢的撫摸著，對她而言那就等同歡愉之後的摟抱。  
　　緩過氣之後那個人就會開始唱歌，先是坐著輕哼，嗓音沙啞，光著的腳虛打著拍子，有時歪過來點在自己的腳上，她唱：  
　　「Smells like roses to me. Two young lovers at sea.」  
　　而後暢然一笑，站起身來跨出欄杆之外，踩進淺海裡面踢出水花，放聲唱起來：  
　　「Tastes so bitter, so sweet. You're my bang, together we go bang bang bang.」  
　　她喜歡果南的聲音，也喜歡果南唱的英文歌，她仍然躺著，略為出神的一邊聽，一邊凝視閃閃發亮的天狼星，她想到果南說過，說她最喜歡天狼星，她問為什麼，那人說，因為它實在太像鑽石了。想到這兒她的臉熱起來，便斜躺過身，面朝室內，等到那個人倦遊歸來，身上還沾著海水，靠在她身邊，乖乖的。她想到那時的自己定定地認為一輩子就只會愛這個人，愛著個結束之後還會為了她純真地唱一首歌的人。  
　　有時她們躺在那裡，不小心睡了過去，醒來已經快要天亮，兩人就手忙腳亂地爬上快艇，上岸之後，果南騎她的腳踏車載她，因為那人總覺得讓自己騎回去的話絕對會來不及的。腳踏車沒有後座支架，她就踩在鏈軸上抱緊果南的脖子，果南總是將踏板猛踩到極限才來得及在太陽出來之前把她送回家，好險凌晨的馬路上幾乎沒有車。有時太晚了，她從後門進去，就直接摸進露比的房間叫妹妹起床，假裝自己也是剛醒而已。那之後果南還得用跑的回碼頭去，正因如此黛雅好幾次叫她讓自己一個人騎回來就好，然而那人頑固如昔。  
　　往事回憶得她出神，某一次回過神來，發現面前的客人露出疑惑神色，她趕緊振了振精神招呼他們，事後，松浦爺爺對她說，總是讓她過來幫忙，真的不好意思，那孩子總要回來繼承家業的。  
　　而黛雅想著，是啊，她總會倦遊歸來的，回來之後乖乖的待在她身邊，就像從前那些夜晚一樣。

　　今天她會和鞠莉坐在快餐店裡，就是因為那條漁船就要回來了。  
　　「妳一定覺得我很糟糕。」  
　　「我覺得妳們兩個都很糟糕，把責任擔到自己身上並不能解決問題。」  
　　點餐之後長久的沉默，她們終於開始對話。她與對方許久不見，幾乎要跟與果南不見的時間一樣長了，儘管偶有聯絡，今天卻是對方在那之後第一次回到故鄉來。  
　　「…沒有什麼好解決的，我做的事情已經發生，她做的事情也已經發生。」  
　　「黛雅。」  
　　「嗯？」  
　　「在妳新婚那天晚上，她過來找我。妳知道嗎？」  
　　「我不知道，妳沒有告訴我。」  
　　「她游過來的，我嚇了一大跳，問要不要拿條毛巾給她，她說不必，這裡借她躺一躺就好了。」  
　　「…還真像她。」  
　　「是啊，妳知道，她就躺在那邊哭，我留下來陪她，在她哭完之後，我想跟她好好談談，但是她打斷我，說她已經沒事了，馬上跳進海裡游回去。我看到她的表情，那時候就有不好的預感，果然，她擅自替妳做了決定…就像那個時候…我們三人的Aqours解散的時候，她擅自替我做決定一樣。」  
　　「…她就是這樣的人，我不意外，我們都──」她說著，忽然發覺不能維持冷靜的語調，便住了嘴。  
　　「黛雅，我的意思是，」她的朋友把手伸過來，語氣懇切「妳們只要像我們當初那樣，大吵一架、互搧巴掌之後就會和好了。」  
　　「…哈？」她瞪大了眼睛。  
　　「她知道妳必需繼承家業的，不是嗎？」  
　　「…是沒錯。」  
　　「然後妳也知道她還是喜歡妳的，不是嗎？」  
　　「呃，是，是沒錯，但是──」  
　　「所以說啊，妳看。」鞠莉攤開雙手，彷彿答案昭然若揭。  
　　她皺起眉來，說不出話，把對方的咖啡拿過來灌了一口，許久之後，別開頭，小聲地說：  
　　「…我知道我們兩個都很糟糕，我也沒想過她會回來。」  
　　聞言，鞠莉只當她在鬧彆扭一般，露出無可奈何的笑容，眼神之中仍然信誓旦旦。  
　　但她當然想過果南回來時的樣子啊，想著她依然體型勻稱、背脊挺拔，船舷還未真正靠岸就先身跳了上來，敏捷的動作依然帶有一種孩子氣，可那幾乎是被曬成另一個人種的深膚色卻十分驚人，好像海上生活用鞭子抽打過她。在自己面前，她露出像魚一樣的神色，有些驚慌，好像在自己一不注意之時就會漏網而逃。  
　　要是她回來，自己得準備好魚叉把她叉住才行，黛雅想。

　　她帶著兩個孩子在港口，一個牽著，一個抱著。船舷靠岸，船員們一個接著一個走下船來，當中卻一直沒有那個人的身影。  
　　──果南不在那條船上。  
　　「松浦小姐嗎？」一個被她們攔下來的年輕人抓抓腦袋，說：「我們上一個停泊的港口是橫濱港，松浦小姐的合約已經到期了，她說不用送她回來，就在那裡下船了，說是要直接上別的漁船去的樣子。」  
　　她追問，那人有沒有託他們帶東西回家、有沒有透露另一艘漁船會去哪裡、有沒有要他們帶句口信回來？都只得到否定的答案。船員們不一會兒就散去，各自歸去和家人團聚了。  
　　那之後鞠莉把那艘漁船買下來了，問她要不要上去看看，她婉拒了。幾個月之後她聽說曜也回到家鄉來，那兩個人便開著那艘船在內浦灣兜風，她也沒有去。她坐在那個可以看見落地窗外露臺的位置上，跟松浦爺爺一起吃點心、聊著天，丈夫在不遠的淺海處潛水，兩個孩子待在店面一角看書畫圖。  
　　她突然發覺了人生很簡單，她知曉了自己要花費一生去做的事情。天空晴朗的沒有一片雲，海風吹進來室內，這裡是座偏僻小鎮，青春落幕之後的她，終其一生都在等一隻海豚回來。


End file.
